A tubular water-proofing cover made of rubber or an elastomer that is attached to a terminal of an exterior member into which a high-voltage wire harness is inserted and made air-tight is disclosed in JP 2013-241143A. An air-permeable film is attached to a circumferential wall of this water-proofing cover, and air is allowed to flow into and out of the water-proofing cover via the air-permeable film. Accordingly, the pressure inside the water-proofing cover is adjusted, and the water-proofing cover is prevented from excessively bulging due to a rapid increase in temperature.
JP 2013-241143A is an example of related art.